Never Leave Me
by sonicshadowbro
Summary: When Kaoru has a nightmare, Hikaru wakes him up, but can't help him when his brother won't tell him whats wrong. Whats going on? One-Shot. Pure Twin Fluff. Rated T just in case


**Hey! This is my first ever one-shot, so no flames! Also, I own nothing of the awesomeness of the OHSHC twins. (though I wish I did…)**

 **-0_o—**

Kaoru's POV

" _That's it! I'm tired of having you around!"_

" _But…Hikaru…"_

" _Why don't you just leave me alone?"_

" _Hikaru…"_

" _Is that all you know how to say? Why don't you just fuck off?"_

" _I-I thought you cared…"_

" _How could I ever care for the likes of you?" Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't let them fall._

" _What happened to make you hate me?"_

" _The fact that you were born. How 'bout you just go over to that corner, and die."_

" _W-what?"_

" _That's right. I said it. Just go kill yourself."_

* * *

Hikaru's POV

I awoke to the sound of whimpering. I turned to the clock. 1:23. Still half asleep, I was about to go back to my dream when I heard it again. Whimpering. I turned to my brother, to find him curled up into a ball, whimpering and silently crying. Now I was awake.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, wake up! It's just a dream!" No reply except for the fact that his tears were no long silent. Now I was worried. When we were younger, he would have nightmares every night. I never found out until the next morning, and I only knew because he would tell me. What could the nightmare be about that was so bad?

I shook him, and shook him, and shook him, but nothing worked. Whatever he was dreaming about wouldn't let him arise from his slumber. 'He's ok, he's fine, nothing's wrong, he's just having a totally terrifying dream that is scaring you to death, but he's still ok, right?' Shit.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

" _That's right. I said it. Just go kill yourself." I felt as if someone had just stabbed me in the chest, took out the knife, and poured acid on the wound. I let the tears fall down my face, no longer caring. I was whimpering, hurt badly by his words…_

" _Why are you doing this, Hikaru?"_

" _Because you're a weak, pathetic, stupid excuse for a twin. You almost died after you were born. I was stupid and starting crying even louder. Then, they just had to save you. Why couldn't I have just been born a normal kid?"_

"Kaoru! You're awake! You scared me, you know?" I scooted away from my twin, to afraid that he would hurt me to care…

"O-oh, sorry f-f-for waking you…"

"Are you alright? Tell me what it was about, please? I don't like seeing you hurt…"

"N-nothing, Hikaru. Just leave me be."

"Kaoru?"

"I said. Leave. Me. Be."

* * *

Hikaru's POV

"I said. Leave. Me. Be." What was going on? Kaoru never acted cold towards anyone, especially not me! Well, unless he was really angry. But, right now, he didn't look as angry as he did….scared. I didn't want him to scared, yet I can't help him if he doesn't tell me whats wrong. Tears filled my eyes, not because I was hurt, but because I felt guilty. I want to help him, yet I can't! I let the tears fall, and I started to sob. I turned away from Kaoru, when I realized I wasn't the only one sobbing.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I d-d-d-didn't m-mean it, r-r-really!" I looked at my twin, finding his face streaked with dried tears, and new ones flowing down. I stopped crying, and hugged him. Ever since we were younger, I couldn't take it when he cried. He was younger, I was supposed to be protecting him, not letting him get hurt! I shushed him, even though he was still crying.

"It's ok, Kao."

"N-no its n-n-not! I s-shouldn't have s-snapped like t-t-that!"

"Kao…" I pulled him closer to me, feeling his tears wet my shirt. "It's ok, I've snapped at you so many times that's it's a miracle you've never snapped back." He was still crying. Oh, Kaoru…

"H-Hika?"

"Yes?"

"…you'll never leave me, will you?" I looked at my twin with surprise, finding pain in his hazel eyes.

"No, of course not! Why would I leave you? You're my twin for heaven's sake!"

"…" It hit me like a bullet.

"Kaoru, did your nightmare deal with me leaving you?"

"Sorta…"

"Whatcha mean?" His eye filled with tears, and he looked away.

"We were f-f-fighting, and in my nightmare, you kept saying…you…"

"What? What was I saying?"

"…you kept saying how you wished you never had a twin, and how I was nothing but a bother…" I felt so, so bad. Here he was, having a dream where I keep saying that I wished he was never born, yet I started sobbing over him snapping back at me?

"Kaoru, you know I would never say that, right?" I was hit in the face by silence. Ouch. "Kaoru, you're my twin! I could never say that! If I did," I stated, tears flowing down my face, "and something happened to you, anything at all, even with just saying it, I could never forgive myself!"

"Really, Hikaru?"

"Yes. I swear it on my life."

"…thanks." After that, I hugged him again, and watching as he fell asleep in my arms, making sure he was safe…

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I feel asleep in his arms that night. All I could think about was how now I knew for sure. He won't ever leave me. Never. Never. Never….

-0_o—

 **A/N: Ok, so its not my best…I'm really hoping to do a ABC one for these two! Yay! *ducks from a rotten tomato* Oh, ok. That's how it is. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, its half past midnight here, I'm tired, night, and R &R! (^.^)/**


End file.
